Abstract - Pilot Projects Program The overall goal of the Pilot Project Program (PPP) is to expand the UC Davis research base in environmental health sciences (EHS) and to attract new or established investigators to turn their attention to environmental health problems. The PPP will promote EHS research through provision of research funding, promotion of Core resource usage, and intellectual support. Research funds are expected to jumpstart new research endeavors focused on environmental health, through feasibility investigation, collection of preliminary data, establishment of proof of principle or small studies that are consistent with the broad mission and scientific themes of the EHS Core Center, and especially with translational potential, and to hold promise of generating new resources. This Program will emphasize support for junior investigators, as well as those investigators new to environmental health or exploring substantially new research directions and whose research brings an innovative viewpoint to the study of environmental health with relevance to human conditions. Available funds for the PPP were greatly enhanced through partnerships with seven other programs, centers and departments. The PPP process involves: 1) issuing a request for proposals, 2) reviewing pre-proposals, 3) referring applicants to Facility Core Design Clinics for guidance, 4) finding reviewers, and 5) reviewing proposals both scientific and programmatic merit, with final funding decisions made by the Center Leadership Group. The PPP's specific objectives are to: (a) provide support for junior investigators to develop a research program in EHS; (b) facilitate exploration of innovative new directions that can measurably advance EHS research; (c) develop resources, approaches, or technology that benefits EHS research for multiple center members; (d) promote interdisciplinary research; and (e) promote community engagement and translational research. The significance of this is underscored by the need to support and promote the careers of junior faculty as well as to expand research that employs conceptual or technological innovations in environmental health sciences of benefit to the broader EHS community and other Center scientists.